Gwyn
by lyra heart
Summary: For Gwyn, staying in the abandoned cabins of camp Crystal Lake was a bad idea. Feeling sympathy for the infamous Jason Voorhees was really bad. Him caring about her was really really bad. Getting captured by him worse. To start to have feelings for him?
1. Gwyn

_**Authors note:This is my first Fanfic. YAY. It a bit boring at the beginning but I hope you like it. This first chapter is just really introducing Gwyn and her friends. I can accept I'm not really a great writer but I hope somebody enjoys this as much as I enjoy writing it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FT13 but Gwyn's my own character as well as Boyd,Lucy,Faye and Luke etc.**_

_No ones really frightened of Jason Voorhees anymore, thinking he's gone for good or not real, so a group of friends decide to camp out in Crystal Lake woods and sleep in the cabins of camp blood._

The car suddenly turned down an overgrown track. The jolt threw Gwyn into Boyd and Faye. Both glared at her through weary eyes.

" Are we nearly there? Lucy?" Boyd said grumpily.

" Ten minutes and we'll be there ok?" The driver snapped tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

Gwyn stared out the window and looked out into the dark woods that loomed sinisterly over the track. They were going to the middle of nowhere in a place they didn't know. How did she get herself into this? Gwyn thought. She didn't even know Lucy she had only meet her the day before, but she was a friend of Fayes so she must be ok. Faye had become her friend after Gwyn had moved to her county from a different country. They became close quickly and Gwyn trusted Faye with all her heart, but this hadn't seemed like a good idea coming to a supposedly haunted, abandoned camp.

Faye leaned forward and poked the boy in the front passenger seat.

"Wake up Luke" she said sleepily and kissed his check. "We're nearly there"

Luke groaned and lifted his head slowly. He turned back to the girl and caressed her face. She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly.

Boyd turned to Gwyn and laughed

"Want a kiss sweetheart?"

Gwyn gave him a look of disgust and turned to look out the car window again. He laughed and started to talk to Lucy. Gwyn hated Boyd, well that wasn't completely true. She liked him except he was so arrogant and vain. She felt a twinge of jealousy when he flirted with Lucy. She knew she'd only known Lucy for a day but most of that time Lucy was either looking in the mirror or flirting with Boyd.

The surrounding woods got thicker and wilder and Gwyn wondered whether it was legal to stay in an abandoned camp. She felt the car slowing and jerked her head round the drivers seat and saw it.

The cabins looked like they were about to collapse and moss and all sorts of plants grew over them. Gwyn saw the lake and felt glad at least there was one thing she could enjoy. She couldn't wait to jump in and swim after travelling most of the night. The sun didn't really lighten the atmosphere but when she got out of the car it was really warm on her skin. The wind lazily blew her brown hair round her shoulders and she felt a bit more relaxed.

"Welcome" Lucy laughed " To Camp Crystal Lake"

Gwyn looked up at Boyd and for the first time she saw his eyes glint with fear. He ran a hand through his dark hair and quickly smiled sadly. Faye and Luke ran down to the lake and were quickly splashing each other playfully.

" Where are the others?" Boyd asked Lucy awkwardly.

" They should be coming anytime now" she looked round. " I suggest you claim a bed now."

Taking Boyd's arm Lucy looked spitefully at Gwyn and walked into the nearest cabin. Gwyn watched her and suddenly realised she loathed that girl. The look Lucy gave her was full of malice and disgust.

Leaves crunched under her boots as she slowly trailed after Boyd and Lucy.

The cabin was small it was obviously made for children. Gwyn was surprised it was fully furnished and the electricity was working perfectly in it. It was dirty and dark but it was easy to stay there for a couple of days.

Lucy turned to Gwyn and smiled sarcastically then said in an over innocent voice

"Oh dear, there are only four beds in this cabin" she sarcastically frowned.

"But there's eight" Boyd replied confused.

"Four for us and four for the other four, one of us will have to sleep in the other cabin" Lucy glared at Gwyn. And Gwyn realised that one person would be her if Lucy had her own way.

" Faye and Luke can share a bed" Boyd said calmly.

"No the beds wont be able to take two people… Gwyn you wouldn't be afraid of being on your own would you?" Lucy smirked.

" No, no I'll sleep on my own" Boyd said quickly.

"Aww but I was hoping I could talk to you at night. You know. Experience your pillow talk" she giggled and grabbed Boyd's hand. "Gwyn, sleep on your own, go on I dares you."

Four people, Faye and Luke darted through the cabin door interrupting Lucy. Gwyn was glad and breathed out in relief. But after listening to Lucy and their unwillingness to part from each other, Gwyn was pushed into sleeping in a cabin on her own.

"She gives me the creeps" Lucy shivered as Gwyn left the cabin " she's so weird. I wouldn't sleep on my own."

It was more of a room then a cabin it had two beds in it and it's own toilet. The walls were dark and mould was growing in a corner but Gwyn was undeterred by that. After all she would either be spending her time outside or be in the other cabin. She only had to sleep in this one.

It was getting dark outside so she quickly threw her bag on the bed and hurried back over to the other cabin.


	2. Unexpected kiss Visitor in the night

**Authors note: Two chapters in one. Please tell me if i make Gwyn into a Mary Sue. Anyway Jason appears in this chapter. The first paragragh is him just to make that clear. Please review.**

Silence. The shadow waiting patiently as he always did. He saw a girl walking across from one cabin to another. The urge was intense he just wanted to get it over and done with. Punish them quickly and go back to his confused loneliness. But he knew he had to wait. Mother always told him to wait and that's what he would do. He only wanted to please her. Kill them all if he had to. Why wouldn't she talk to him anymore? He only wanted her to talk to him and comfort him like she used to. Rage boiled in his blood and his eyes burned behind the sinister hockey mask.

"So you see they never found Jason's body and some say he's still here. Killing anyone who comes here" Lucy finished the tale of Camp Blood. Everyone was terrified you could tell by there faces then Lucy laughed " Don't worry he's dead and never coming back."

A girl Gwyn didn't know yawned and got up saying she was going to bed. This led to a domino effect and soon everyone was saying they were going to bed.

Gwyn suddenly was terrified at the thought of having to go to the other cabin on her own. And began biting her lip and twiddling her long hair.

" What's wrong Gwyn" Lucy said bitterly " you afraid of going back on your own or are you scared of Jason?"

Lucy hated Gwyn because of Gwyn's beautiful eyes so deep and blue. She was also jealous of the attention Boyd gave Gwyn. She could tell their act of hating each other was just a mask to hide their real feelings.

" No I'm fine" Gwyn smiled fearlessly.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure you'd scare Jason away anyway" Lucy giggled.

"At least she's brave enough to sleep on her own," Faye snapped. " Don't worry Gwyn, Boyd will walk you back to the other cabin"

Boyd got up as if to say he was willing and Gwyn smiled thankfully at him. She got up and nearly burst into laughter when she saw Lucy's face twist with rage. Following Boyd she felt more relaxed.

The cruel night air took Gwyn by surprise and she shivered. Boyd looked at her longingly making sure she didn't notice. She was beautiful, not like Lucy who was fit and gorgeous, but she was different. The first time he saw her he thought she was plain,pale and shy but she was mysterious.

When they reached the cabin he offered to stay a while. Gwyn a little surprised at this offer smiled and said she was fine. He stared at her a while then surprised her completely. He wrapped his arms round her and kissed her awkwardly.

Boyd surprised by his own actions drew back and looked away. He felt her gently turn his face back to her and felt her kiss his cheek. Lightly and slowly she kissed him properly. It was long and sweet. Then it was passionate and he enticed his tongue into her mouth.

Gwyn gently pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight Boyd"

He hugged her before turning back to the other cabin. Gwyn watched him walk back her heart pounding in her chest. But suddenly her heart sank Lucy came out and switched the porch light on. Gwyn stares in disbelieve at Lucy's skimpy nightwear. The moment Boyd was by the porch Lucy jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. Gwyn waited to see if Boyd pushed her away, he didn't but kissed her back

Tears flooded into Gwyn's eyes and she rushed into the room. She flung herself on the bed and cried. She was a fool Boyd didn't like her. Lucy had to win with Gwyn on her own she had Boyd to herself, but if Gwyn had begged to stay in the other cabin that was another reason Lucy had to tease her.

The figure in the woods had waited long enough. It was time to kill. He trudged toward the small cabin knowing that the one girl would be the easiest. He didn't have a lot of sense but he knew that one person trying to fight back was easier than eight.

"_Freak show!" one girl cried and shrank away in terror. _

_A group of children gathered, laughing, screaming insults at him. Jason looked around helplessly trying to find one friendly face. He was trapped now boys were kicking and punching. He fell to the floor crying only to be picked up and punched some more. _

"_Here's a mask freak show!" a girl jeered pulling a sack over his head._

The figure snapped back to reality and stared through the window. The girl was lying on the bed face down. He heard her making strange noises. It was only when she sat up he realised she was crying and the only reason he knew was because he had done it so many times long ago. His rage subsided he didn't know what he was feeling but it was completely new to him.

Gwyn wiped her tears away and crept to the window and looked out toward the lake. She was glad she couldn't see the other cabin otherwise she'd cry even more.The moon reflected on the water and lit the forest quite well. She turned off the light and climbed into bed not bothering to change her clothes.

A loud creak made Gwyn jolt awake and she stared out into the dark corners of the room. She watched hardly breathing the sense of someone else in the room was overbearing.

Jason looked down at his feet confused that he had made a noise. He was usually silent even when chasing someone through the woods not once had he broke a twig.He looked up from the corner. The girl was awake and she was staring right at him. She was hardly breathing he could see her shaking in fear. Or was it anger he couldn't tell. It was probably anger everyone was angry with him.

" Hello?" Gwyn whispered into the dark room then she saw a figure in the corner.

Her eyes widened in fear and she whispered

"Who's there?"

The figure didn't move. Tears of fear whelmed up in Gwyn's eyes. She was too terrified to move. She wanted to turn on a light but was too afraid. Finally gathering enough courage she sat up and reached for her torch. Fumbling over the table she finally grasped the torch.

The girl was afraid not angry. Jason felt a bit of relief. But the girl was suddenly reaching for something her hand wildly reaching for something on the table next to the bed. He rushed forward and grabbed her arm. He thought she was getting a weapon as they all did. She shrieked and a light suddenly shone in his face. He was now afraid. She looked at the masked stranger curiously. He stepped back swiftly and fell over the other bed. Landing on his back on the floor.

Gwyn gasped as the person fell back over the bed and quickly got up and rushed to the person. He groaned loudly and lifted himself up. She now thought it was one of her friends trying to scare her. She giggled and asked

"Are you ok?"

He looked down at her and nodded. She smiled and she noticed he was limping slightly so she helped him to the door.

"That's what you get for trying to scare me," she laughed. "Do you need help to get back?"

Jason stared down at the girl's hand touching his arm and stepped uneasily back. She had helped him after he fell back. Helped him? She smiled and waved her hand before stepping back into the cabin shutting the door firmly. He walked back to the woods mystified and with one questioning look back at the cabin he pushed himself into the woods. He should have killed her why hadn't he?


	3. Lucy's Warning

**_Authors note: disclaimer to all celebrities mentioned and all movies etc. Blah. A mall chapter now enjoy. Pleae read and review. XD_**

Gwyn watched Faye and Luke cuddle into each other. Suddenly she felt her dinner twist her stomach. Did Boyd care about her? In the morning she had scanned the room for him, as well as taking in everyone's build too. Who came into her room last night? None of the boys were tall enough to be him.

"Gwyn." Faye chuckled "you remind me of the women who played Mrs Lovett in Sweeny Todd"

"What? Helena Bonham Carter?" Gwyn smiled at being told she looked like her favourite actress.

"Yeh" Faye smiled.

"No, no" Luke laughed "she looks like Emmy Rossum"

Both girls looked at him curiously.

"You know Christine, from the phantom of the opera" he said uncomfortably. "What can't a guy watch the phantom of the opera?"

Both the girls burst out laughing and Faye cried

"Sure guys can watch it, but I mean I thought you hated musicals"

"I do, but I find the story moving and the music quite good" he said huffily.

"Well I think it's great." Gwyn giggled "Faye can take you to all those musicals she wanted to go to now"

Faye nodded and chased Luke into the other room. Gwyn smiled and continued to eat her dinner. A day of swimming, sunbathing and climbing trees (mostly getting stuck in them) with Faye, Luke and her new friend Dylan had left her starving. She was glad Boyd had gone with Lucy and the rest to the other side of the lake.

Lucy had just got back from swimming when she saw Gwyn in the corner. She smirked evilly. Boyd wouldn't be back for a while, this could be fun. "Hey Gwyn. Boyd says he wants to see you down by the lake."

Gwyn looked at her sceptically for a few minutes Lucy thought she wasn't going to fall for it. Gwyn raised herself from the chair and followed Lucy down to the edge of the lake. Looking round for Boyd Gwyn heard Lucy laughing with two other girls behind her. Feeling herself being pushed forward suddenly Gwyn dug her heels into the ground but the three girls caught her off balance and she landed in the water. It wasn't deep in fact she was kneeling in it but tears glistened down her cheek.

"Keep away from Boyd" Lucy growled menacingly and she stepped into the water.

"Lucy I don't even ..." Gwyn looked back at Lucy "Make me"

Gwyn stood up but felt Lucy's firm hand on one shoulder and another girl called Davina's hand on the other shoulder. Someone yanked her hair. And Gwyn felt herself stepping back into deeper water. Suddenly she was submerged by cold water. She gasped and thrashed round in the water. The hands let her go and she resurfaced.

"Stupid bitch" Lucy cackled.

Gwyn watched Lucy and the girls walk away laughing. She crawled out of the water and spluttered. She wanted to go home right now. She clicked her hands and stood up shivering. She hated Lucy. If there was a Jason Voorhees and if he was still alive why didn't he kill her? She shook her head no that would be cruel to wish on someone, even Lucy.


	4. Death of an enemy

**_Authors note: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

Jason felt really… angry when he saw the girls push Gwyn into the water. He had been following Gwyn all day but only when she was outside. He had felt strange when Gwyn was laughing with the others. He was annoyed they were there but slightly …jealous? When he saw Gwyn go under the water a wave of fear went over him. Memories of his childhood flooded back. He was relieved when he saw her come back up but why? He hated anyone who dared come here.

He watched the girls walking away laughing. Gwyn crawled out of the water and looked up at him, for a moment he thought she had seen him, but she just stood there shivering. For the first time he felt an urge to rush and help someone. Those girls would pay for making him feel like this. They were going to be punished.

Gwyn trudged back to the camp her clothes drenched and hair clinging to her skin uncomfortably. She felt nervous it was getting dark and the woods looked threatening. She heard something and looked into the wood. She saw Lucy running toward her. Her face was stricken with shock and terror.

"What's wrong?" Gwyn asked.

"Ja …Jason's real. We thought….. It was the boys and…. he's killed them," Lucy cried hysterically holding on to Gwyn. "He… he didn't even make a sound"

"Right …" Gwyn laughed nervously.

Gwyn looked at her enemy suspiciously she was so petrified. Gwyn tried to drag her away back to camp. Lucy was staring into the wood, quivering. Silence the only thing Gwyn could hear was her heartbeat but a louder noise suddenly joined in. The ominous footsteps got louder and louder. Lucy whimpered and clutched Gwyn's arm.

A huge figure loomed into sight and both girls trembled. Gwyn tried to pull Lucy to run but the girl was in a paralysis of fear and would not move. The figure was now right in front of them. Gwyn remembered the mask before anything else. He was the one in her room.

Lucy screamed and pushed Gwyn into him before trying to run away. The killer caught Gwyn and pushed her severely to one side. He grabbed Lucy's hair and raised his machete. She screamed. Then swiftly he removed her head with one blow. The headless body fell to its knees. Blood exploded from the stump of a neck, covering the killer. He kicked the body forward and watched the blood pool on the floor. He was making a really strange noise then Gwyn realised he was laughing.

Jason shuddered when he felt the strange noise escape his throat. He was laughing? He heard a whimper and turned back. Gwyn! Of course how could he forget? Why had he let her live? _Kill her_.He turned back, he didn't have much sense but he could see she was horrified. He almost felt ashamed for a moment. He reached out to her with one hand, she stepped back swiftly. Annoyed by her rejection, he grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her closer.

Gwyn was trapped she looked up frantically at the masked killer. He was looking at her but he seemed to look right through her. He was void there was no emotion in his eyes.

She pulled her arm away trying to free herself but he just tightened his grip. Gwyn closed her eyes. Longing for him to either let her go or get it other and done with. _Keep calm _she thought to herself _use your brains for once._ She thought back to the stories, trying not to let hysterics get to her. He started to raise the machete to her neck.

"Jason" she whimpered.

The killer let the weapon drop slightly. His eyes filled with curiosity.

"Jason." She whispered. She couldn't think of anything else to say. The killer waited for more he wanted more. Gwyn looked into his eyes and shook her head.

The killer's eyes glinted and Gwyn was thrown surprisingly sharply into some bushes. Groaning she sat up. Jason had disappeared. She winced when she saw Lucy's decapitated head. The once perfect face was now distorted in agony and covered in blood.Gwyn thought of Lucy and the two other girls. They didn't deserve to die like that. Crying she got up and staggered back to camp. It was dark now and Gwyn was terrified Jason would come back and slaughter her.

Jason was hurt by Gwyn's reluctance to even talk to him. They were bad. Gwyn didn't understand. They had to be punished. They were bad. Maybe he should go back and quickly wipe Gwyn from his feelings for good. He thought back to the other awful people. Gwyn's not as bad as them. They would die first._ Kill them_.


	5. Reunited

**_Authors note: I hope you enjoy this one. Please tell me if it's a bit confusing at points i tried to describe it in detail. Thanks for reading._**

Luke spotted the killer first. He watched bewildered as the stranger walked, machete poised, toward him. When he realised he was in danger he swiftly turned. But it was too late.

Faye watched in horror as her boyfriend was impaled on a machete. She stumbled backwards. The killer didn't see her fortunately instead he marched straight into the cabin.

She raced to Luke. His blonde hair flopped over one eye. He was dead. Blood oozed from his chest and mouth. She cried silently. Hearing the screams from the cabin she raced to the car. She looked back to the cabin. There was a loud smash and someone was thrown through the window.

Dylan was limping over to the car. He cried out for Faye to help him. Sprinting back she slipped an arm under him and rushed back to the car. They got into the car. Faye tried to start the engine. The hockey-masked killer was now outside the cabin, coming for them.

"Go!" Dylan roared in pain.

The engine started and they were gone.

Faye looked over to Dylan he was trembling wildly. He coughed and blood gush out of his mouth.

Boyd had managed to get out of the cabin, unseen, and hid in some bushes. He watched as the killer pulled the bodies out of the cabin. Feeling his eyes sting he turned away. Wiping his tearstained face he saw Gwyn stagger awkwardly out from some bushes soaking wet.

Her face was white like she'd seen a ghost. She looked at him strangely before rushing to him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked uneasily. He nodded and pulled her down to hide.

"Faye and Dylan left in the last car. IT just popped the other cars tires. So do we run or what?" He asked frantically.

"What…what about the others?" Gwyn asked numbly.

"They're all dead. Have you seen Lucy and all?" he asked frenziedly.

"I …they're dead." she whispered vaguely.

"Let's get out of here then" he said agitatedly. Gwyn pulled herself to him weakly. She had to know before anything bad happened.

"Why did you kiss me then kiss Lucy?" she asked bluntly.

"This really isn't the time to be talking about that kind of stuff." He said manically.

Gwyn looked over to Jason. He was standing still, staring at the cabin. His back was turned.

"You're right, sorry" she said feeling guilty, "come on"

They crept away in silence until they were out of sight from the killer. Neither one daring to breathe until they had lost sight of him. Both to afraid to run they staggered swiftly through the woods. Gwyn looked back self-consciously. She felt sorry for Jason. He was always alone was bullied as a child and lost, his world, his mother.

Boyd suddenly fell to the ground. Gwyn rushed to him immediately. She looked at Boyd anxiously before frantically trying to pull him up. He howled out in pain; she bent down to examine his ankle. He looked down remorsefully at her.

"Come on" she sobbed clawing at his arm.

She looked up at Boyd desperately. He knew he had no hope of escaping.

"It's no use," he whispered. "Keep going Gwyn"

"No!" she wept, "I'm not leaving you."

"Just go, Gwyn, do you want to be killed?," he hissed bitterly. "Now go!"

Gwyn tried to reach for him again. The boy pushed her away cruelly.

"Go!" he howled.

Gwyn heard loud footsteps in the distance and looked at Boyd mournfully before sprinting away.

Boyd watched the girl run off and disappear. He longed to tell her how he'd really felt about her but she would of only stayed if he had.

Looking back he saw the ominous figure step toward him.

"Come on then" he laughed.

The killer grabbed the boy by his neck and hauled him up. Laughing hysterically Boyd was dropped onto the floor. The killer was glaring intensely at something. '_Please'_ Boyd thought '_please don't say that she came back'_.


	6. Don't do it!

**_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews again D. well i hope you all enjoy this chapter, please tell me if I make Jason a bit too romantic or whatever. I'm just a hopeless romantic hehe. Anyway i hope you like this._**

"Jason!" Gwyn said calmly walking up to him. "So you like killing people, eh? Well if you want to kill someone. " she shrugged looking down at herself.

Boyd felt his stomach twist as she got closer and closer to the killer. Slowly the killer edged his way toward her. The fear of her dying or worse was overpowering. He sat apprehensively digging his nails into his palms.

Gwyn was close enough to touch Jason now. She wasn't afraid of him or death now. He looked down at her with unemotional eyes and waited.

Looking into his eyes she felt herself connect with him strangely. She reached up to touch the hockey mask. The killer tensed and Gwyn noticed he was breathing slightly faster.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered sympathetically. She softly slid a hand under the mask.

Jason leaned into her hand his eyes closed. It had been so long since he'd been touched this tenderly. Gently she began to lift the mask.

"GWYN!" Boyd yelled in horror.

Jason jerked back in panic and hit Gwyn's hand away. Turning to look down at the pathetic boy, he felt rage boil inside him. He picked the boy up by the neck and squeezed tightly.

"No leave him, please," Gwyn cried clasping onto Jason's arm. He looked round at her and dropped the boy to the floor.

As soon as Jason turned around Gwyn was clutching his ripped clothes. Staring up at him wildly the girl pulled him closer pressing herself up against him crying. Her head nuzzled into his chest. This confused him, but felt himself wrap his arms around the girl clumsily.

Boyd glared at Gwyn in disgust whose side was she on? He saw the killer drop his weapon to wrap his arms round Gwyn. He crawled and picked it up. Standing behind the killer he raised the weapon.

Gwyn saw Boyd and screamed something unintelligently that was meant to be

"Don't do it" but sounded more like someone speaking in tongues.

Jason jumped and turned back quickly. Seeing the boy about to attack him he got the boy's head and snapped it to one side. Jason then threw the boy effortlessly into some undergrowth.

Gwyn cried out and rushed to Boyd. Falling to her knees she brushed his hair from his face and sobbed.

Standing up reluctantly she turned to Jason.

"He's… dead you killed him" she said resentfully "you killed them all, oh my god, I felt sorry for you! How could I feel sorry for a monster like you?"

Gwyn turned away from him and cried. She felt him rub her arm timidly. Rage boiled in her blood. And she pushed his hand away roughly and screamed

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Frustrated Jason grabbed her shoulders and dragged her back to him. He stroked her arm delicately before tightening his grip on her shoulder. Suddenly she went limp and fell back into his arms.

Jason picked up Gwyn hesitantly, not wanting to crush her he held her away from him. Not realising that it was probably very uncomfortable being held up under your knees and neck. Slowly he pulled her to him. Cradling her like a baby.

He reached his 'Home' easily and had managed not to drop her once even while wading through the water.

Laying Gwyn under the blankets of his bed he felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of Gwyn in his bed. He'd seen what couples did in a bed and had it drilled into him it was really bad. He looked apprehensively into the corner were his mothers head was displayed, excepting her to shout at him for having a girl in his bed.

Jason watched Gwyn sleep, very closely. She had turned on to her side and pulled the blanket up round her face. She muttered something then started twisting violently. She was frowning and started crying.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and held her down to stop her from twisting. She stopped twisting but the crying hadn't.

Ignoring Gwyn's howling Jason walked over to a cupboard and pulled out his Mother's old clothes. He looked back at Gwyn, would they fit?

Dropping the clothes on top of Gwyn he quickly turned and walked out of the cabin. Slamming the door shut before setting out into the dark woods to 'Hunt'.


	7. Awake

**_Authors note: Sorry this took so long but i've been doing exams anyway, i hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews i can't say how much i appreciate them. D Thank you for reading._**

Gwyn sat up slowly and rubbed her shoulder. For a moment she thought she was back in the room at the abandoned camp. It was the same shape, a lot bigger, darker and damper but the same shape.

The only source of light came from a table in the corner. The table was covered in candles, a shrine, and the centrepiece being a mummified head. Gwyn wasn't scared of the head she'd seen mummies before it was just really uncomfortable.

Looking quickly away from the table she gazed around the room , two doors, one window with dirty curtains, one bed, one chair and a fireplace covered in cobwebs.She made a description of the room up to calm herself down a bit.

Keeping her thoughts strictly on non Jason things she picked up the clothes that presumably had been left for her. Looking at them apprehensively she wondered who they could've belonged to. Maybe she wasn't the first girl Jason had abducted. A shiver climbed up Gwyn's back, if Jason had abducted another girl, what had happened to her. And where was Jason? Maybe now was the perfect time to escape?

Gwyn threw the clothes to the bottom of the bed. Quickly jumping out of the bed she rushed to the first door, pushed it open and rushed through it. A putrid smell filled her nose and she slid on something slimy.Looking around bewildered Gwyn was completely shocked by the outside of the cabin. The cabin was semi submerged. It's veranda sunk nearly completly into the water. She strained her eyes across the water as best she could but it seemed not even moonlight wanted to shine near this forsaken place.

Gwyn scrambled across the veranda sometimes slipping into the dark waters. Her heart pounded in her chest, what if he was just around the next corner? She turned the corner quickly.Gwyn howled hopelessly when she stumbled upon the mountain of bodies. Limbs everywhere attached and severed. Dead eyes stared up lifelessly into the sky. She cried out in dismay, why had he killed them all?Gwyn couldn't climb over all those bodies to escape, even if she did she'd probably end up one of them if Jason caught her.

Bleakly she scuttled back into the cabin to terrified and dismayed to even attempt escape now, she sat on the bed.

She picked the clothes up that she had discarded on the bed and examined them more carefully. Should she change? She debated in her mind and soon decided it was better to accept Jason's hospitality if that's what it was.

After a few moments of debate she decided to get changed under the blankets, just in case he walked in while she was unclothed. If she was going to end up on that pile outside at least she'd be covered and not half naked like some out there.That and she didn't like the thought of him seeing her half naked.

After changing she looked down at herself, the trousers were too long and the grey sweater a little baggy, but it was ok. And Gwyn hated to admit it was more comfortable then the damp, dirty clothe she had been wearing.

Gwyn flopped onto the bed trying to keep her sanity. She had been pacing like a caged animal, but soon decided that was pointless. She kept thinking about when Boyd had been killed replaying it over and over in her mind.

Why had she felt sorry for Jason? Why had he let her live on three occasions? Why had she hugged him? Why had he let her get close enough to him so she could hug him? What did it mean?

She could answer one of those five questions, she knew why she felt sorry for him, the first time she looked into the deep, dark brown eyes she saw him. Not the hockey masked Psycho but Jason. Those sad, lonely eyes that had strangely captured Gwyn would soon burn with rage as Jason killed her.

Gwyn sighed as all optimism left her body. She was most probably going to die. Jason would come back and kill her. Even if she had escaped out into the forest he most certainly would have caught her.After all he knew the place a lot better then she did.

What would he do when he came back? Would he kill her this time? Would it be quick and painless?

Gwyn sobbed imaging answers to those questions, but every time she remembered those eyes and was soon feeling sorry for him again.Maybe if she could show him she cared he wouldn't hurt her? He had killed all her friends and she was going to be nice to him.Mentally kicking herself she rested her head on a pillow and waited.

There was a sound very quiet but getting closer and closer. Gwyn stood up trembling, grabbing on to the bed post to support her wobbling legs. The sound was soon replaced by splashing and suddenly a large menacing figure stood in the doorway.


	8. Prisoner?

**_Authors note: Sorry this took so long (lots of work to hand in and all) and I wasn't really happy with this chapter. please tell me what you think because i think i might rewrite it but you know. Anyway i just want to say again thanks for reading :)_**

Jason stared down at the trembling girl and tilted his head slightly. He glanced over his mother's old clothes surprisingly pleased she had changed. She looked a bit like Mother in some ways, but he was thankful that she didn't look too much like her.

He walked over to her warily, noticing the bruise above her eye he touched it softly almost apologetically.

Gwyn recoiled, hitting his hand away furiously and his normally Sad, lonely eyes glinted with rejection and rage.

"W… what did you expect? I _**hate**_ you! " she hissed at him. She covered her mouth quickly he would defiantly kill her now.

Jason grabbed her roughly around the neck. She gasped and grabbed his wrist trying in vain to pull his hands from around her neck. He couldn't let her live now could he? She hated him just like the rest. Suddenly he threw her against the wall and let her fall limply to the ground.

Gwyn whimpering sat up and looked at Jason fearfully. Blood trickled down her side where the machete had caught her lightly when he had thrown her. She crawled pointlessly to the bed, and then abruptly two large arms picked her up smoothly and dropped her roughly on the bed.

Gwyn rolled onto her undamaged side and stared blankly up at the killer who sat on the bed next to her.

"What do you want?!" she sobbed grasping her wounded side.

Jason wrenched the small hand from her waist, lifted the sweater tenderly and inspected the cut. He looked up at the girl as if to say 'you'll live' and pulled the sweater back down. She started to sit up but he pushed her down and pulled the covers over her.

He'd only come back because he was anxious about her being alone. Gwyn's eyes closed and her body relaxed. Now he knew she was okay he could go and not get distracted. Silently he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwyn sat up quickly. Her eyes whelmed up from the pain of her cuts. She couldn't understand did he want her to escape? Or was she free to go? He'd left the door open last time … it was so _**confusing**_.

Jason turned back to her and tilted his head to the side. Did she want him to stay? After all she had just told him she hated him so why would she care where he went. Unless she didn't hate him but she just said she did … she was so _**confusing**_.

"I don't understand" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously "I'm your prisoner right?"

Jason hesitated for a moment was she his prisoner? He wanted her to stay but as a prisoner wasn't what he had in mind. But he couldn't let her go no one could leave his territory alive. That reminded him of the other two; he should destroy them quickly. He shook his head and walked back to her and sat down.

"So I can go home?" Gwyn asked doubtfully.

He looked down at the floor staring blankly into the wooden boards. He looked a bit pathetic. She felt a bit sorry for him and touched his shoulder sympathetically. She could try and talk him into letting her go, what had she to lose apart from her life which right now, she thought; she had little chance of keeping.

"Jason, please, I think… I understand you're… lonely and all … but I can't stay here" she whispered uncomfortably, impulsively rubbing his shoulder "… I… you know I couldn't stay here…you killed them…"

He looked up at her confused. She understood why he wanted her there? Not even he understood why she was still alive, so how could she. But he did enjoy her rubbing his shoulder like that, should she be doing that?

"… Please can I go home?" She asked hesitantly.

Jason shook his head. She wasn't leaving now, she couldn't. He didn't actually know if he could kill her and he didn't know the reason why, which made him even more bewildered and irritated. She was a teenager, she had trespassed onto his terrain, she was bad, but maybe if he kept her she'd be like mother and him.

"So I _**am**_ your prisoner then" Gwyn snapped bitterly and moved away from him. She watched him get up and walk to the door.

He looked back curiously and thought about going back and calming her but he had to get the other two, they had to be punished.

Gwyn clamped her hands over her eyes as he slammed the door behind him. The candles blew out and she was left in complete darkness. She heard a dragging noise and something being placed violently against the door. She knew she was going to be there for a while but how long was a while? She curled up on the bed and stared into the darkness.


	9. Hospital

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews ) **__**I really rushed this chapter so please forgive me if it seems to short, not accurate enough or gets confusing in places.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Faye paced outside the hospital room anxiously. Dylan had been in there for over three hours. She tugged at her short blonde hair and slumped against the wall. Luke was dead. She couldn't believe it. All of them were dead, even Gwyn. She cried out in anger and hit the wall. Gwyn hadn't wanted to go but she had brought Gwyn there to that place it, and now she and Luke were dead.

A police officer strolled up to Faye and placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"I know this is going to be hard but we need to ask you a few more questions" he said calmly.

"Haven't you asked enough already!" Faye snapped "shouldn't you be out there catching that psycho! …please …can you come back in a bit?"

The police officer nodded understandingly and walked back into another room. She was so angry at the police officers they had said they had sent officers up to the camp but she had a feeling they were lying. But why wouldn't they send officers up to get the psycho?

She was glad they had decided not to keep her in Dylan at the hospital near Crystal Lake. They said as Dylan's condition was stable it was safer if they weren't near Crystal Lake. A nurse came out from Dylan's room.

"Is he ok?" Faye asked quickly.

"Yes, he's sleeping, but you can go in and see him if you like" the nurse said quietly.

Faye rushed past her and watched over Dylan as he slept. Thinking of the others she cried silently at his side. She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed Dylan's hand before getting up and creeping up to the room were the police officer was.

"Be quiet someone might hear you." an unknown voice hissed angrily from behind the door.

"What about the killer? He's still out there we need to get up there before anyone else gets hurt!" The officer from before shouted.

"Hush! Listen we thought we dealt with this guy before but I don't know. Look I will not risk my men's lives by sending them up there without Army assistance, ok?" the other officer replied.

"This isn't right. Surely we should be going up there confirming stories and retrieving bodies and also while we're out there catching the killer" The first officer whispered frantically.

"It was risky enough retrieving those bodies in that hour we were there. We can't go up till we have army assistance that's that. This man … this thing, is to dangerous"

"You mentioned something about one body being missing, one bodies less then there was meant to be?" The first officer whispered.

"Yeh, they said there were four girls dead but only three were found." The other officer mumbled. "The only one missing was a Miss G. Jones

There was a momentarily silence and Faye gasped so loudly she was afraid they'd heard her. Then the first officer continued.

"What if he's still got her, maybe she's alive and ..."

He was cut off when another rough voice joined the conversation.

"Well they said it'll take a couple of weeks for them to get ready, they didn't sound happy" The new voice said grimly.

"A couple of weeks but this killer may kill more not to mention the girl may still be alive and …"

"We can't do anything except stop people from going into those woods, the girl is most likely dead, sad but true, we wait till they get here ok?"

There was a slight hesitation before the first officer mumbled something that was probably in agreement.

Faye saw the door handle twitch and rushed back to Dylan's side.

Gwyn may still be alive. Her heart leapt from her chest when she heard then suddenly sank like a bag of bricks in a pond. If she was alive, and the killer had her, what horrible things was he doing to her?


	10. Feelings

Gwyn looked up at Jason terrified. He was livid. Only moments before he'd smashed through the door and dragged her aggressively out of bed.

"You're… hurting …me" she said anxiously "…calm… down"

Jason let go of her wrist and looked over to his mother's head. He whimpered and kneeled down in front of the shrine. Gwyn gazed at him; he looked so pitiful that she felt sorry for him.

He let out another whimper and reached out to the decapitated head longingly. After a couple of seconds Gwyn sat back down on the bed and just watched him kneeling and whimpering.

Part of her was glad he was upset; after all he'd killed her friends and Lucy. But another part felt such sympathy for the creature; after all he had been so mistreated by everyone except his mother and now without her so alone. Tears whelmed up in her eyes as the two contrasting feelings battled inside her.

Jason knew deep down mother was never coming back, but he hoped and killed for her to. He whimpered a bit more, but nothing. She hadn't come back and no wonder. He'd failed her. Those other two got away and all because he had been preoccupied by her. Now he'd have to leave his safe woods to go destroy the other two. It was all Gwyn's fault. No it was his if he hadn't been so careless and picked them off one by one it would've been fine and he would've left her till last.

Sympathy won and Gwyn slid down next to Jason. Daringly she placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it gently.

"I…It's…ok" she whispered soothingly.

Jason looked down at Gwyn's hand, how easily he could snap it off. How easy it would be to snap her neck. No. he couldn't, wouldn't, do that. He knew she was trying to comfort him. Who else had tried to comfort him before?

She was knelt beside him gazing up at him with watery eyes. He felt his chest still; she was upset because of him, or for him? He shyly moved his hand toward hers, looking at his mother's head, and hooked one of his fingers around one of hers.

Gwyn took his hand unconsciously and stared at the head. She looked up at Jason who had turned his attention to her. She glanced up into his eyes then bowed her head timidly. She indecisively tightened her hold on his hand and rubbed it delicately.

Jason stopped thinking for a moment and enjoyed her touch. He remembered how she had touched his face before and how close she came to taking the mask off. It was stupid of him to let her touch the mask, curiosity may have driven her but fear would take over after she'd seen his face. He wouldn't let her get that close to seeing his face again.

Gwyn moved closer to him and started to cry. He let go of her hand and tilted his head enquiringly. She shook her head and tried to avoid the questioning look. Jason felt her leaning on him; she clutched his forearms so tightly he thought she might be trying to scratch him through the coat.

She couldn't understand herself anymore. She hated herself for even thinking about comforting him never mind doing it. But she couldn't help it. Maybe he knew this and was toying with her before he killed her. Or maybe he just needed … she was bubbling up all these emotions filling her to the brink. Her nervousness faded and a braver person took control of her mind.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand!" She cried. "One minute I think you're going to kill me the next you're …"

What could she say next? You're being kind… gentle… caring. She looked back up at him to see his reaction. Emotionless as ever and for a few brief seconds she thought she saw sadness but that could've been her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Are you playing with me? I'm I just some stupid girl, who you feel you have to emotionally drain before killing her like her friends?" she sobbed. "I don't want to …die, but if you're going to kill me anyway you may as well… get it over with instead of letting me …care about you, which I do for some unknown reason, and then killing me for fun!"

Gwyn turned away very quickly her face was bright red from crying, shouting and embarrassment. She mentally kicked herself she basically just told Jason to kill her if he was going to anyway. She could've escaped but now he would just kill because she'd found out his game. She felt movement behind her and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the deadly blow of his machete.

Jason was stunned she cared about him? He was torn inside, he hated everything even himself. He hated killing but he hated those people. He hated that he was a monster, a thing, which scared even grown men never mind little children. The bogeyman had nothing on him. He hated he wasn't alive and that he couldn't be who he wanted or be with someone he wanted to be with. But she cared, and made him feel a little more …human.

She was accusing him of making her feel things, but then she made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time and some thing's he'd never felt before and didn't want to feel.

He stood up and stepped back a bit. How did she make him feel these things? He didn't want to feel. He just wanted revenge. But these new strange feelings were hard to control. He understood the old ones but the new ones … he couldn't describe.

Gwyn opened her eyes. He hadn't killed her yet. She turned back and saw him staring at her and she stood up slowly. He looked confused and deep in thought. She stepped towards him cautiously; he still had the machete in hand.

"So …um … I take it you're not going to kill me?" she laughed nervously. "Would you … put the machete down please…if you would? It's quite… daunting."

He looked down at the machete in his hand then back at her. Could he trust her? What if she was going to grab it and attack him if he put it down? He pondered it for a few more minutes then put it down on the table. If she'd attacked him it wouldn't do much harm and he'd just kill her after.

"Thank you." She said as tears of relief fell from her eyes. "And I said earlier I care about you well…"

Jason tensed. Well…What? Well I don't …Well I lied … well it isn't true.

"Well just because I do doesn't mean I forgive you for killing my friends and doesn't mean I think its ok you kill."

Jason understood her. He was a little angry she had said that but it was something he could overlook. Gwyn got a little braver and took a deep breath.

"And that's all I have to say… I guess. That and I think I need to go… lie down" she stepped toward the bed he copied her. She looked at him awkwardly but was too scared to tell him to not do it.

She sat on the bed and he copied her again. She tried not to look at him, her face was bright red. Only a few hours ago had this man killed her friends and now she was sleeping on the same bed as him. It made her ashamed and embarrassed.

Jason watched the girl lay on her side facing away from him. He didn't mind he just watched her for a bit before knowing for definite she was asleep. When he knew this he lay on his side next to her and twisted one of his gloved hands into her hair.

He had done that when he was little. His mother would fall asleep next to him after reading him a story and he would twist his hands into her long golden hair. Well until she had it cut and then he'd cried for a while because he'd thought that because her hair had gone she had changed but she hadn't.

Gwyn sighed and, feeling slightly more daring, he placed his head on her shoulder. Unconsciously, she leaned into him and he saw a faint smile play on her lips.

To him she had basically just agreed she'd stay; she was adjusting to the place and him. Gwyn had just signed herself away to him, unintentionally.


	11. New Lodgings

**_Authors note: This chapter is quite long and in some places seem a little rushed or out of character sorry for those parts and i will explain some of the things in this chapter in another chapter. Sorry it took so long i've had lots of exams :( but i hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

Jason had woken up, which was a surprise since he never had to sleep since he realised he didn't need to; he noticed how close he was to Gwyn and slid away heatedly. Intimacy was bad, VERY bad it led to other VERY, VERY bad things. The only intimacy he ever had was with his mother and it was completely different.

He had matured mentally since his mother…died but it took him a while to grasp the concept of things. He had lived an extremely sheltered life with his mother and was very naïve and didn't have any concept of sexual contact but he recognised the intimacy and hated it. After a while he matured and grasped the idea but it still enraged and repulsed him after all it was the indirect reason to Jason's drowning and his mother's death.

He heard the girl sigh and soon she was snuggled into him, instinctively. He trembled; he was enraged, scared and excited all at the same time. She had touched him before gotten quite close but he felt different now, perhaps more stimulated remembering the times they touched. BAD. Pushing her gently away from him he questioned his reason for keeping her.

Why did he ignore the rage and not kill her? Even in a thousand years he would never be able to answer it maybe it was because he related to her or that she may be able to accept him, but all he knew then was for now she would be safe with him.

Sunlight beamed through the small window and warmed Gwyn's face as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She noticed Jason sitting beside her and stiffened uncomfortably.

"…."

What do you say to someone who's murdered hundreds, killed your friends and kidnapped you but you feel there's a bond between you? It was confusing and very annoying, hating, fearing and slightly caring about this man.

" Food?" Gwyn squeaked. " Do you have any food? Please?"

Wonderful of all the things she could've said why that? Was he even going to feed her? She felt stupid and embarrassed asking him what was for breakfast. He'd killed her friends why not say something nasty? Because she wanted to stay alive and if he felt like he was in charge and all maybe he'd keep her alive for longer. But why ask about breakfast of all things she thought to herself angrily.

Jason shook his head, he hadn't thought about food or anything really. She was going to need it, he could go back and pick up her stuff after all he knew where she put her bag he'd seen her and they kept their food in that other cabin. It would be easy enough, so he started for the door picking up his machete.

"… Where… where are you going?" Gwyn asked bewildered.

He looked back and just stared at her vacantly.

" You're not going out to kill anyone …are you? She asked quietly.

Still no change he just stared.

" Jason." she whispered soothingly. " You can trust me."

Maybe if she told him he could trust her it would work. She had a plan if he took her out killing with him she'd be able to escape and save a few people as well it was risky but she couldn't stand being another moment around him, even if they had connected or not.

Jason tilted his head and decided he would take her with him. He'd cleaned up his mess and she shouldn't get upset, he was doing her a favour getting her stuff. He paced back to her, and saw her step back a little, before picking her up.

Gwyn was surprised and scared she didn't like being at his mercy like that. She knew he could snap her like a twig with those arms and it scared the living daylight out of her, but he was gently, caring almost, holding her as if she was as delicate as a baby.

He stamped through the water into the woods and smoothly set Gwyn on her feet. His hands moved to her face and stroked her cheek softly. They stood there staring at each other for a moment both of them wanting something, but not knowing whether it was to attack the other or something else.

A bird squawked high above and broke the two apart quickly. Walking through the woods was incredibly creepy it was just like any other wood. That's what was so disturbing, that not even 12 hours before there had been a gruesome massacre there and yet it was just a wood, children would play here and people would have picnics here, if not for it's grizzly reputation.

Gwyn stared at the back of Jason's head in amazement, for someone who walked tediously slow he was incredibly difficult to keep up with, and that was one of the reasons she didn't try running away at that point. It was obvious he could be unnaturally fast and knew this place better than anyone so it wasn't a good idea.

She didn't notice they were heading back to the abandoned camp until they had actually got there. Following him into her 'cabin' she felt very scared and yet a new thought came into her mind, what did his face look like under that mask? It shouldn't have been a new thought but she'd never really questioned it to that point. She knew why he wore the mask, he was bullied and HE thought he was hideous but why? And why wear a mask when he simply killed people anyway.

"Jason …will …why are we here?" she changed her question quickly better not to risk upsetting him.

He picked up her bag, which she had completely forgot about, and handed it to her.

" We came to get my bag?" she asked shocked.

He nodded slightly before noticing she was looking at him strangely.

" Can I ask you something and promise you wont kill me for it …promise"

He nodded, _promise._

" Can I see your face?" she asked gently.

He shook his head, he couldn't let her see his face only his mother had been able to look on his face and accept it and love him his mother had even told him that when he was bullied.

"Fair enough." she sat down on the bed and opened her bag and pulled out a picture of her and a group of people.

"That's my family." she was smiling down at the photo " I miss them loads… and they probably… think I'm dead and I'll never see them again."

She broke down, tears spilled down her face although she tried not to. She looked up at him he was staring at her coldly, no emotion as ever, was it even worth trying to make him feel something?

" Please let me go." She sobbed. "Jason, please."

Jason glared at the girl furiously. Why wasn't she happy? He had got her stuff what else could he do for her? He slammed his fist against the wall and saw her jump off the bed ready for a fight. The whole thing was so irritating for him; he had stopped himself killing her, surely that was enough for her.

Gwyn stood still as he moved closer she could feel the anger radiating off him and soon he had pinned her to the bed in a second.

" Get …Off …Me!!" she shouted kicking out trying to move the colossal man off her.

He tried to place his hand over her mouth and reach for his machete, but she managed to kick up and hit him in a place that made him cringe. Even though he was dead that was the one point that managed to unbalance him.

Gwyn managed to get him off her and managed to get to the other side of the cabin. There was no point to try and run but she could try and fight. He stood up fully and came after her, he was really terrifying and yet godlike. She reached out and felt the dusty lamp on the table next to her and grabbed it.

"GET …BACK!" She ripped the lamp off the table and hurled it at him.

Jason roared after being hit and turned away briefly. She decided now was the time to run.

She didn't look back and ran down the road they had taken to get to that horrifying camp. Soon she was out of sight from the camp and slowed down a bit. Muscles aching and exhausted she tried to run again but couldn't so just walked very fast.

She stumbled a bit was soon coming to the end of the overgrown track she could see the tarmac of the main road. It had taken her an hour to get that far and it seemed sunlight wasn't on her side as it was already dusk.

She looked back and gasped loudly. He was standing there watching her frostily. She sighed and walked back to him.

" You're going to catch me anyway what's the point in running." She groaned.

Jason looked down at the fragile girl and raised his machete above his head and saw her scrunch her eyes shut. He let the machete fall to his side and turned and walked away.

She opened her eyes and saw him walking away and was about to leave but saw him look back curiously.

" Am I free to go?" She asked suspiciously.

He turned back to her and stared at her blankly. She stared at him puzzled and he tilted his head to the side she copied him, he tilted it to the other side and she giggled manically. The man had just tried to kill her but she felt if she didn't laugh she would cry.

Jason gazed at the girl in wonder as she moved closer to him. He walked on and she followed him. He was still a little angry but he realised that she was going to be a little upset about not seeing her family so decided he'd give her another chance.

Gwyn followed Jason through the trees and wondered why she hadn't run away when she had a chance. Something just told her that he had no intention of letting her get away alive and that him walking away was simply a chance for her to live if she followed him.

She heard little insects chirping in the long grass and every now and then glimpsed the moon through an opening in the trees canopy. She realised they weren't heading back to the abandoned camp but the journey back to his 'Home' seemed to be taking longer than it had to get there.

Suddenly she stumbled over a tree root and fell face first onto the grassy floor.

" I'm tired, hungry and I need the toilet." She groaned sitting up.

Looking up at her captor tiredly she yawned before being pulled to her feet and shoved forwards. Soon he was ahead of her again but every so often stopped and looked back at her angrily.

" Don't look at me like that." She snapped. " I'm tired and all, and you've got longer legs than me."

He just stared at her irritably and scowled behind the mask.

" I really have to go to the toilet." She said blushing furiously.

He just stared at her blankly.

" I'm going to go …behind that tree … no that one. So you wait here and don't look." She quickly stated.

He nodded ever so slightly and she walked away swiftly.

As soon as she was out of sight Jason begun to get angry. She was taking to long. Was she trying to escape? She was trying to run again, she couldn't accept him like mother did no one could. She wasn't different she was nothing if she tried to leave him again. He clenched the machete and started in the direction she went.

Gwyn had gone further then she said she would because she really didn't want him near her. She was walking back to him when suddenly she was thrust against a tree.

Struggling against him she saw the machete stabbed into the ground two foot away. If he was going to kill her now he was doing it with his bear hands. His body pressed against her trapping her against the tree, lifting her off the ground so she was eye level with him and his hands wrapped around her neck.

" Jason …stop it …please" she choked. " I was… coming …back."

Jason looked at her suspiciously but loosened his grip on her neck.

" I'm sorry I ran away today but you …you were really angry." She whispered wanting to stay alive.

She managed to wriggle her arms loose and wrap them around his neck tenderly.

He trembled but couldn't move away. She rubbed the back of his head and neck stroking the strips of thin hair.

" Jason…" She sighed.

He buried his masked face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't care if this was overly intimate he needed to be wanted. The insects had stopped chirping and he could hear people not far away, he wanted to go slaughter them but he was also contented where he was to even bother.

Gwyn woke up confused in a comfy double bed. It was like a caravan room then she remembered what happened the night before.

_As Jason and her were embracing some people decided to take a short camping trip, in a there car with a small caravan attached, (obviously they wanted fun in comfort and not in a car) and parked thirty minutes away from them. She didn't know how he heard them that far away but Jason had led her to them and made her stay out of sight from the van._

_She tried to persuade him not to hurt the people but it was like trying to stop a shark from biting. She simply closed her eyes and covered her eyes but soon ran to help people._

_She got there and no one was there apart from Jason. There had been no screaming, no blood, nothing. She questioned Jason but he didn't even bother responding and she was kind of glad he didn't. She didn't want to know._

Opening the bedroom door she heard loud footsteps, she made the incredibly short walk from the bedroom to the living room/ kitchen and saw Jason dropping her bag on a seat.

" Thank you" she smiled.

Jason felt himself smile clumsily back at her, the first smile he had done in a long time, and was glad she was happy.

" You left me here, just wondering but weren't you worried I might get away?" She quickly added. " Not that I **would** run but you know…just wondering."

She couldn't help but wonder if she missed an opportunity to get away AGAIN. Then possibly one of the chilling moments you could ever see he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the caravan key.

" Oh so we're staying here?" she asked awkwardly.

He nodded and pointed to the bedroom, kitchen and bathroom.

" So I'm going to stay here while you go out and…do what you do." She said uncomfortably.

He nodded and sat down which was better for him since he kept forgetting he was to tall and banged his head twice, which he was thankful she didn't see because she would have laughed at him.

" So what am I going to do when you're out? Just sit around do nothing?" she asked.

She wanted to add ' do you want me to be a housewife and cook you dinner' she didn't know why she wanted to add it but she wanted to add something sarcastic.

But she didn't want to make him angry again.

Both her and Jason knew it was easier if he kept her there that way she wasn't surrounded by Jason's mothers shrine and it was easier to keep her, from Gwyn's point of view, captive.

The windows couldn't open and would be very difficult to break so she wouldn't be able to get out and the only other way was the door and he had the key to that.

But if she got close enough to him she could get the key but that would take patience, time to get him to trust her enough to let his guard down.


	12. Anthony

Dylan had woken up and him and Faye had talked about the incident and cried together

_**Authors note: I have changed the content of the chapter before if you haven't already read it, just to let you know. Anthony is Faye's older Brother I was going to use Dylan but it seemed unrealistic that someone in hospital with internal injuries would be running round after Jason and also Dylan will make an appearance in another Fanfic I may be writing. Anyway I hope this seems realistic because I'm debating if I've gone a little over the top in this story I'm sorry if I have, also I think I might upset a few people in the next chapter who think it's to soon for Jason and Gwyn to have a full blown romantic bit. Anyway I've written too much in this authors note but I hope you enjoy this chapter **__****_

Dylan had woken up and him and Faye had talked about the incident and cried together. But his family was comforting him now and Faye was resting in a hotel room when her brother, Anthony, came to get her.

He had come to bring her home, but after her persistent howling and sobbing had managed to convince him to stay there for a couple of days. Her mother and stepfather weren't happy she was staying on her own but Anthony told them he'd stay and look after her.

She had told him the whole story and her suspicions that the police weren't going to do anything and the army were being brought in to catch the killer. He was really understanding but he also thought Gwyn would be dead.

It had been Four days since the murder and yet nothing was being done. The police had put up some posters but apart from that no one thought there was a killer at large in the woods not that many people went there because of the legends but Faye knew those Legends had some truth in them.

She didn't really talk about the actually killings or her recently deceased Boyfriend, she didn't even talk to the mourning families of her friends. She just stared out the window blankly and eventually began to talk to her brother.

He was quite tall and many girls thought him handsome but he had a dark aura and many thought he was moody. His blonde hair was always scraped back and he always had dark rings around his eyes from staying up to late. He took his sister out to try and comfort her but he was still shocked by the murders. He found it difficult to believe the two main people in his sister's life were dead. He had been close to Luke and he had thought of Gwyn as part of the family.

Watching the TV unhappily he noticed Faye standing up.

" I can't stand it!" she cried. " She could still be alive and they're not doing anything!"

" Faye she may still be alive yes and they may find her but we cant do anything can we." He whispered.

She just stared at him vacantly and sat back down.

" How about we go out for a walk?" he asked gently.

She shook her head and looked back out the window.

" I promised I wouldn't say anything but they're searching the woods tomorrow." He said painfully.

"Who? It wouldn't be the police." She sat up vigorously.

" No some pissed off locals. You've heard the rumours about this Jason right, well some locals believe in him and think they can …dispose of him." He said steadily.

" Why didn't you tell me before!" she said jumping up.

"Because you'll want to go even though it's incredibly dangerous and stupid." He said angrily.

She ignored him and rushed toward the door.

" You're not joining the angry mob." Her brother said following her down the corridor.

" He killed Luke and possibly Gwyn, Anthony, I need to do it!" she cried.

"No chance of me stopping you?" he asked crossly.

She shook her head.

" Fine but you listen to me you're not going back into the woods you'll stay with the main group outside the woods and I'll come too. At least that way I know you'll be safe and you can say it was my idea if anything happens, ok?"

" But …"

"No buts no nothing that's the compromise whether you like it or not you're not going into those woods ok?" He stated.

She nodded and followed him back to the room. They had a big day tomorrow and they needed rest. As she stared at the ceiling the only thought running through her mind was that killer being brought to justice and how sweet retribution would be.


	13. Four days on

_**Authors note: Thanks for all the good reviews they're brilliant. Sorry I took so long but my exams are over now! Fantastic! Anyway I wanted to have like a calm scene, but please tell me if you think I've made Jason go out of character (I'm really scared about doing that) or if you think I should have added anything. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Four days had passed and Gwyn had settled into a strange routine she would try not to question how nobody noticed the people owning the caravan were missing or what Jason actually did when he went out, which was often.

She had grown used to Jason since he was the only company she had she felt by the third day she was beginning to enjoy his company. The word Stockholm syndrome sprung up in her mind but she pushed all thoughts aside trying to get on with her new 'life'.

She felt Jason wasn't going to kill her as long as she played by his rules so she felt a bit safer staying in the caravan. Also someone was bound to notice the caravan and tell the police and she would be rescued, it was all just a waiting game.

It was midday when Jason decided to check in on her; she was getting changed and didn't even hear him come in.

Jason heard her in the bedroom and had the strong urge to go and look in on her but mother had always told him if he went into the bedroom without asking it was bad. Not that he cared when he was going to kill the person in the room but this was different he had to act properly round this girl otherwise Mother might get upset.

In his mind he could hear his mother telling him the dos and don'ts of friendship, not literally of course, just little snippets of memory. Not that his Mother had that many friends in fact he couldn't remember her having any but Elias Voorhees and he wasn't a friend and as he got older Jason saw less and less of his father which he was glad of, he only _needed_ his Mother but now he _wanted_ this girl as a companion.

He heard the bedroom door open and out Gwyn came out in just a baggy t-shirt. She walked out a bit then spotted him. She just stood there staring at him mortified before disappearing quickly back into the bedroom and slamming the door.

He hadn't turned away because when he was following her before he'd seen her down by the lake in a bikini. He sat and gritted his teeth the thought of those boys seeing her as well made his blood boil, especially when he remembered that Boy kissing her.

He heard the door open and a red-faced girl stepped out fully clothed, Jeans and a black tank top.

" Sorry I didn't think you were back and I needed to get a thing from the bathroom. And because I didn't think you were there I didn't bother getting fully dressed." She said frantically. " Sorry."

She didn't understand why she was apologising it wasn't as if he could see anything, that T-shirt was nearly as long as a dress, but it was awkward because she didn't like the thought of him looking at her after all he was a murderer but she felt self-conscious around him, he was always eyeing her carelessly when he thought she wasn't looking.

She didn't know why though, if he wanted her like that he could have gotten what he wanted forcibly ages ago and she wouldn't be able to stop him, but he never had so it couldn't be that.

Jason stood up and walked straight past her, unlocked the door, and stepped out of the caravan. Gwyn was about to protest, how dare he just walk out and lock her in without even staying for a minute to keep her company, but then she noticed the door was still open.

She walked to the door and looked out bemused as Jason helped her down out of the caravan. She noticed he locked the door after shutting it and she followed him wondering where he was taking her.

He kept on walking he knew where he wanted to take her. It was a little clearing not that special but prettier than most places.

Gwyn stood next to him and took in the new scenery; it was nicer than being stuck in that small caravan. He sat down and she noticed he was stroking the handle of his machete. Smiling she sat down next to him and leaned back against a tree.

He leaned back lazily and looked at her warily, she turned away then felt something tapping her shoulder lightly.

" Hmm? " she turned back idly.

Jason looked at her blankly but snapped his hand back quickly. She smiled kindly and asked him what he wanted. He moved his hand to her face to touch it but stopped at the last minute.

Something was bothering her though something that would have bothered someone even if they weren't with a psycho killer in the middle of nowhere. He was dead, well at least he, and others, said he was dead.

"Jason did you actually die?" she asked. " I mean what's it like?"

Jason looked back at her uncomfortably he couldn't remember what happened one minute he was in the lake next he wasn't. He didn't like to think about that time it brought back bad memories.

Gwyn noticed how he had stiffened uncomfortably and she quickly moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, is it difficult? " She nuzzled his shoulder softly. " I just wondered because well …curiosity."

Jason was frozen in panic he wanted to move away but he enjoyed the warmth on his body that was so cold. She kept her head on his shoulder and smiled when he didn't rip himself away like all other times she tried to get close.

" You know it's very beautiful here." Gwyn whispered looking around. " Jason, I …kind of …like it here."

_With you s_he didn't want to admit it but maybe telling him that would make him feel like he could trust thus aiding her escape. But thinking about it did she want to escape? Or did she actually want him to trust her and was using escape as an excuse.

Jason felt as if she'd just given him a present, she wanted to stay maybe only because she liked the view but it was a start. He wanted to hold onto the girl tightly and show her things that he thought were beautiful.

Gwyn felt her heart beat go so fast she was telling the killer she liked it there that wasn't right. But at the moment it did feel right and she hardly cared anymore that she was going insane.

She was beginning to see Jason in a new light not the un-dead killing machine, not even the boy who drowned in the lake but the man the boy could've been.

She smiled and relaxed back against the man, not knowing that before the day was out she was going to see just how dead he was.


	14. Good Descision?

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I wanted to do more work on this but I thought if I didn't put it up now I would've been forever with it. And just to let you know the next chapter will be up soon, and it's going to be called 'The last night you'll spend alone' and it's not meant in a sexual way lol. Anyway enough of my rambling :) Enjoy and thanks for the reviews they have been helpful_**

Feeling fully relaxed for the first time in days, Gwyn listened to the birds chirping peacefully. She had been leaning against Jason for at least half an hour. They just sat there enjoying the peace, until he sat up quickly knocking her forwards.

"What's wrong?" Gwyn asked uneasily, looking back at the large man.

Jason looked down at her angrily hadn't she heard that noise? He covered her mouth with a large hand.

Gwyn shivered, what had made him so tense now? She didn't like this he was so unpredictable.

He stood up, pulling Gwyn to her feet his hand still covering her mouth. She closed her eyes; maybe he was going to kill her now. Was he really going to kill her now? She waited for the pain, tensing her whole body for the end.

She waited, waited and waited until finally he let go of her. She stepped away, not even looking back.

Gwyn tensed as she felt the large figure tower behind her. She felt a large hand on her shoulder hesitantly she turned to him.

"You scared me there." She mumbled.

Jason tilted his head and she smiled, it was kind of cute the way he did that. She moved closer to him.

" Jason, maybe …what was that?" she looked around nervously. " Did you hear that?"

Jason moved swiftly nearly knocking Gwyn to the ground. She followed him closely, grabbing onto his arm at one point. It wasn't long before they saw an old man fishing.

Gwyn looked up at Jason relieved.

" It's just a man fishing." She said calmly. "Come on."

She tried to pull him away but he would not move. He just glared at the man intensely as if he were a criminal.

" Jason, you wouldn't would you?" she asked terrified.

Jason turned to her and the look he gave was pure venom. Gwyn's blood froze that look was the one she saw when he killed Lucy. He reached to touch her hand but she quickly snatched her hand back.

" I'm sorry. I can't..." She sprinted away from Jason. " RUN… PLEASE RUN!"

The old man slowly turned his head toward the girl frantically running towards him. She stumbled and fell on her face.

"Please go." He heard her whimper faintly.

He rushed over to the girl and helped her up. She looked up at him face covered with dirt, she even had dead leaves in her wild hair. Cuts and bruises only slightly healed scarred her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"You have to go." She said frantically looking back.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said gently wiping the girl's eyes. "My brother will be here soon. Then we'll take you home."

"No…we got to go now!" She cried, tears pouring down her face.

There was a moment of silence that would've made anyone's blood run cold. Gwyn held onto the man tightly crying. Any minute Jason would appear and kill them both. A minute passed and nothing happened.

" We have to go now." She whispered. "He's planning something."

"Who's planning…" the man stopped suddenly.

Both have them turned to the giant standing in the trees. Gwyn jumped away from the man. Jason stabbed his machete into the ground menacingly. The man stood in front of the girl protectively.

Jason had watched jealously when the man had held Gwyn as she cried. She was his, not anyone else's, his. When they spotted him he noticed how quickly Gwyn let go of the man, and smirked behind the mask. As he stabbed the machete into the ground, he was enraged when the man stood between Gwyn and him.

Gwyn watched Jason walk towards them; she could see him flex his hands angrily. The man couldn't do anything. He tried to fight but Jason was defiantly too strong.

Jason grabbed the old man tightly and dragged him to the fishing equipment. He wrapped the fishing line around the man's neck and pulled tightly.

" Please let him go Jason." Gwyn pleaded. "Please."

Gwyn tried to MAKE him stop, she pulled Jason's arm, hit him even kicked him in the side. But soon she heard the man choking and soon his struggling stopped.

Jason stood up and turned to the girl. She held her head high but she was trembling and tears ran down her face. The man's body was twisted over his fishing equipment; his face contorted in pain the sight made Gwyn want to scream.

" Please be quick." She tried to sound calm.

Jason moved towards her his hands clenched and she closed her eyes. Moments passed when there was a sickening CRUNCH. And someone screamed

"DIE!"

Gwyn opened her eyes quickly and her and Jason both looked at his chest.

The edge of his machete was through his chest. Blood oozed out, Jason looked at Gwyn confused. She rushed to Jason, keeping out of reach, and looked behind him.

She saw a man presumably the old man's brother behind Jason holding the machete. The man's eyes were full of fury and he twisted the machete in deeper.

Gwyn stood shocked at the sight of Jason being impaled with his own machete. Jason fell to his knees staring at Gwyn desolately. Her heart twisted in pain; did he think she wanted this to happen?

The man twisted the machete deeper into Jason's back.

"Stop, you …got him." Gwyn said trembling.

The man let go of the machete before rushing to his brother's body. It seemed he hadn't even noticed Gwyn in his grief and anger.

She didn't care; she just wanted to talk to Jason. She didn't want him to die thinking she wanted him to. The thing that bugged her most about that was why?

Gwyn knelt next to Jason, after making sure there was enough space between them so he couldn't grab her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want…this to happen," She whispered. " I didn't want you to kill, but I didn't want you to… get killed either."

Jason looked at her confused, he wasn't dying he was already dead. Then he smiled amusedly but she didn't know he couldn't die. She was crying for _**him**_, even after he was about to kill her she still cared?

Gwyn looked up at the killer bemused; he looked the same as he always did, except he had a big knife through his chest. He reached a hand out to her.

" Do you still want… want to kill me?" She asked cautiously.

He shook his head and looked down at the ground. She moved slightly closer to him, still very cautious of him. He fell onto his side and pretended to be in pain. It did hurt but he'd had worse.

Gwyn rushed to his side swiftly, forgetting he was still dangerous.

"Jason, don't die, please." She sobbed. " I …I'll miss you."

I'll miss you? Gwyn mentally hit herself. He had wanted to kill her like he killed her friends and she shouldn't miss him. She should be screaming at him or laughing at his demise. But she couldn't.

Gwyn didn't notice the other brother listening to her, or how his face went red when she said she'd miss the murderer. How else could she miss that thing if she wasn't in on it?

"You were in on this, weren't you? You little bitch." The other brother screamed as he pulled Gwyn up roughly. "That thing and you working together."

" Let me go." Gwyn whimpered. " You're hurting me. I never…"

The man pushed Gwyn up against a tree squeezing her so tightly blood trickled down from her wrist. He moved his hands up to her neck. Gwyn whimpered and looked over to Jason helplessly. Ironic really she'd nearly been killed by Jason for helping this man's brother, now he was going to kill her because he thought she helped Jason.

Jason pushed the machete out of his chest, to Gwyn's horror and amazement. He stood up. And before Gwyn could even open her mouth Jason dragged the man away and smashed the man's face into a tree. There was a sickening CRACK and Gwyn knew the man was dead.

But Jason didn't stop there. He continued to smash the man's face into the tree, until the tree bark turned red and the man's face was all mangled. There was no skin on the face left, although some bits hung off at the side.

Gwyn gazed at Jason in amazement as he stepped away from the man. How powerful was he? It made her terrified and excited. He turned to her and they both just stared at each other.

She glanced back at the man's body and took in fully what had happened. She ran to a bush and was nearly sick. Silently she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

Jason watched the girl coldly she had betrayed him. But then again she had said she'd miss him if he died. He pulled the girl up to her feet loutishly and threw her over his shoulder roughly.

She didn't even try and fight him off her; she didn't want to fight him. It was obvious who would win in anything. Although it was incredibly uncomfortable being slung over his shoulder at least she wasn't dead yet.

"Jason…would you put me… down two seconds?" Gwyn asked.

He ignored her and carried on walking. She was sure he even deliberately made it more uncomfortable for her. She sighed and gripped onto his tattered coat.

"Please Jason." She said softly.

He stopped and finally put her down.

"Thanks." She whispered.

She avoided his gaze and wiped her face with her sleeve.

" …Jason." She looked up at him.

The sun had fully set and they were standing in eerie moonlight. Jason pulled the girl to her feet and dragged her along to the caravan. He'd clean up that mess he'd left later.


	15. Last night you'll spend alone

Authors note: sorry this took so long. I thought I'd better add a bit more romance and that's when I got writer's block. I couldn't think of a way to make it romantic and believable I hope I have in this chapter, but if I haven't I'll rewrite it if people think I should. Anyway enjoy :)

As soon as Gwyn got into the caravan she sat down at the table and lit some candles. The electricity didn't work the only thing that did was the water (and she didn't know how long that would last). She shivered uncomfortably.

Jason sat opposite her and they both stared at each other. The girl looked shaken up, funny him trying to kill her hadn't upset her _much_. Him trying to kill her was _**expected**_. But a 'normal' person had tried and _**now**_ she was trembling. Jason found it amusing; she was exactly like him now. Unwanted by them, so he thought.

Jason watched the girl slide around the table and move closer to him. What was she doing now? He felt his heart skip as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Jason," she whispered into his coat. " I thought…"

Jason looked down at the girl and his amusement left him swiftly. She was curled up next to him trembling. Such a small little thing a bit like he was when he'd died.

He placed a large hand on her face gently and she leaned into it. Jason surprised at her reaction quickly took his hand away and looked away. A thousand thoughts went through his mind she was one of them; she was a teenager, she was supposed to be everything he hated.

Gwyn moved away from Jason swiftly. She didn't want to be close to him or be apathetic to his ways. But in moments she'd forget he was a murderer and actually enjoy being close to him. It made her feel like a traitor to Boyd and the others.

" … Does that hurt?" Gwyn asked awkwardly, looking at his chest.

He stared at her unresponsively. His eyes so lonely like a little lost puppy. It was like he was a different person now, not the monster who had killed those men.

She reached out timidly and touched his hand gently.

Jason moved a strand of hair out of her face and touched her face lightly. She leaned forward into the touch. Both moved closer leaning their faces toward each other. Leaning so close her lips brushed the hockey mask. Suddenly Jason stood up and she fell back onto the floor.

He looked down at her in terror, confusion and anger. She got back up to her feet, trying to avoid looking directly at him.

"Im going to go to bed" she muttered, and then added quickly. "To sleep, obviously."

Blushing she rushed to the small bedroom, threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into the pillow. What had she expected? This was probably the most stupid thing she had let herself get into. Stockholm syndrome that's all it is.

Jason stared after the girl; he was in puzzlement as to what to do. He heard the sobbing coming from the bedroom. Had he hurt her? He didn't want to hurt her, he just got mad sometimes. He'd have to make her happy, like he'd done when Mother was upset.

Gwyn felt him sit beside her and she looked up at him angrily.

"What?" she snapped.

He handed her his coat.

"W …What?" she asked sitting up putting it on. "Where are we going now?"

He just pulled her up to him and carried her out of the caravan. She didn't struggle there was no point in wasting the energy.

Once he had found the best spot he gently placed her on the ground. She looked out across the lake, the moon shining on it perfectly. Why had he taken her there? She didn't really care now it was beautiful.

"Jason, you really surprise me sometimes." She laughed softly turning to him. " I do think you're generally good somewhere deep inside."

He sat down smiling behind his mask. Watching her chucking stones into the lake. It was like this was a completely natural thing to be doing.

Giggling to herself she noticed how sanity was completely leaving her. She wanted to lose it; it would make things less painful. The memories of before were fading and she welcomed that. It made things seem more dreamlike, not real.

" Jason, come and have a go." She laughed.

He shook his head slightly but when she pouted he quickly got up and threw some pebbles into the dark water. She watched him in awe and blushed when he noticed she was staring.

" How do you do that?" she asked staring out across the lake. " You know how to skim the stones across the top, no one has ever taught me how to do that. "

Jason looked away slightly his Mother had taught him how to do that. He moved closer to the girl and took her little hand in his, he was going to show her how to do it but he couldn't stop staring at her.

Gwyn looked into his eyes big mistake she couldn't look away. It was so wonderful and more passionate than anything that could be described. It felt like he was in her mind. She gripped onto him tightly.

Both held onto the other one and then he pulled her down to sit, staring out into the lake mindlessly. The wind rippled the water slightly.

" You must miss her a lot." Gwyn pulled his coat round her tighter. "Your Mum. I know you're only killing for her. But sometimes I wonder if you enjoy the killing."

He tilted his head. Random.

"I know that when you do something for a long time …but I think there is good in you, Jason, you aren't just a killing machine. My friend." She twiddled a strand of his hair. " I'm not scared of you anymore."

He stood up and raised his machete up above her head. Except it wasn't threatening, she could see in his eyes he wasn't being serious. He seemed to be teasing her.

She smiled and stood up taking the machete off him.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." She giggled placing it on the ground.

He looked away.

"Don't be like that, and you better not be frowning because if you frown you'll get wrinkles" she took his hand and added cheekily. " And you're old enough as it is hehe. See I'm not afraid of you. "

He grunted. She had gone mad finally. There was one thing that would scare her. But why do that just to scare her. A test?

Gwyn noticed him reach for the straps of his mask. Her breath stopped. She'd never seen him without the mask. She knew he was deformed but was it really as bad as they told her.

The mask feel to the floor with a small thud and Jason watched for Gwyn's reaction. She would run, scream or be angry with him but he had to know if she could like all of him his face and all. He automatically tried to cover his face with his large hands and sat down miserably.

She felt a stabbing pain when he tried to hide his face from her. The things he must have went through to feel that ashamed. It made her feel guilty that his face had shocked her (not scare her). She sat next to him, took his hands gently and stared at him, mapping his face.

"Hmm you don't look as old as I thought you would. No wrinkles." She smiled before snuggling up closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. "See it wasn't that hard to take off a mask"

He played with her hair gently.

"Jason." She whispered tiredly. " You're ok, for an un-dead killer, I think …I'd like to stay a while …with you...because I really…"

Jason looked down at the girl who had fallen asleep on him. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms like a teddy bear. Her head rested on his chest so he could feel her breathing lightly on his neck. Soon he fell asleep against the tree, still holding onto her tightly.

She looked up at him sleepily and whispered.

"Love you."


	16. Gone

_**AN: Sorry it a bit short and strange but hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy! :) **_

Gwyn sat up sleepily brushing the dead leaves and mud off her hands and face. Frost and morning dew had made her hair wet and body cold; shivering she sat up slowly confused. Where was the warm coat Jason had given her last night?

She jumped up quickly and started to look around frantically for Jason. Had he left her? A wave of hurt, disappointment and pain flooded through her unexpectedly. It was strange that if he had left her it was probably the best thing he had ever done for her, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave her so suddenly.

Dead, she should be dead if he was going to leave her. He wouldn't have kept her alive! He was gone; she kept repeating it to herself in disbelief. Maybe he just gone to get something, he had to. Half an hour passed, than an hour until the sun was fully in the sky and she decided to look for him.

Wondering about the forest hopelessly, tripping over fallen branches wiping her tear stained face. Why cry? It's a good thing he's gone, he let you live it's your chance to escape. He'd left. What had she done wrong? Was he going to find her and kill her now?

It was getting dark and her stomach growled for food but Gwyn kept going on aimlessly. Hurt, alone and extremely confused she plodded on through the forest. Time went by and she sat by a tree pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

"What's that over there?" a voice cried.

"It's a girl." Another whispered excitedly. "Could it be her?"

"Of course it is." A third person said. "It's amazing she still alive."

"It's amazing WE are still alive, quick lets help the poor girl and get out of here quickly" said the first snappily.

A large red jacket was suddenly wrapped around Gwyn and she felt herself being lifted into the arms of a short muscular man.

"Poor thing" he whispered as Gwyn rested her head against his shoulder.

"Been through hell I suppose..." Another stated as Gwyn suddenly lost consciousness.

Darkness. A swirl of color and then suddenly she was with him again. Suddenly the dreamscape changed and she was a little girl with a boy holding her hand leading her through a forest. Suddenly there was a bright light and …Faye?

"Gwyn?" Faye cried happily. "Anthony she's waking up!"


	17. 6 Months Later

_**AN: Hello! Long time no see! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed or reviews I really do appreciate it! I really like the name Gwyn so I am glad it made you happy seeing your name in the story XD Anyway I hope this pleases everyone out there! X** _

**6 Months later**

Gwyn laid down on her bed scanning the ceiling for bugs and anything else she cold concentrate on. Anything except the babbling of her friend on her phone would interest her.

After the initial four weeks of being checked out and fussed over Gwyn wanted to be alone. It was good to be with the people she loved, but it wasn't enough. Something was in the back of her mind, eating away at her thoughts. Of course she was going to think about him. That was perfectly natural in her situation.

Sighing she stroked a small scar on her arm. It was amazing how she loved that small physical reminder of him. It reminded her he was who he was, not the copycat murderer they tried to make her believe he was. She wasn't crazy.

Sitting up she warmly accepted the invitation to stay over Faye's. It had been a awkward reunion both feeling guilty about surviving. Gwyn also felt sometimes when she was alone that it was mostly Faye's fault. After all she had convinced Gwyn to go and had drove away when she didn't know that her other friends had been killed.

Gwyn mentally kicked herself though how could she be a hypocrite. She would've left if she had been in her friends position. Not only that but Faye hadn't developed 'Stockholm Syndrome' on Jason, with an unhealthy obsession for him.

Obsession can be the only word for it. Collecting news clippings, finding out who his other victims had been and general non stop thinking of him. How angry would he be? Was he ok? Does an undead serial killer alone in the woods have a concept of time?

Shuffling down the stairs Gwyn heard her Brothers playing in the kitchen while their Mother shouted at them. As soon as she walked into the large kitchen though it suddenly went quiet.

It always happened. Not that she blamed her Brothers she had always been short tempered around them but it had gotten worse. Her Mother & Sister always gave her a pitying look which really made Gwyn uncomfortable.

"I'm going to Faye's" Gwyn whispered.

"Ok Dear, do you want me to drive you?" Her Mother asked. "Have you showered?"

"Yes I have showered, no I don't want you to drive me there. I can drive myself." Gwyn replied quite harshly.

Her Mother was slightly taken aback by her daughter's shortness. It had been a hard couple of months but it would get better. Gwyn's mother just smiled slightly and let her pass.

The road was empty as Gwyn pulled out of her drive. The trees were bare and the leaves gathered on the pavements in piles that looked like tiny mountains. Gwyn rolled down the window, it had been raining and she liked the smell of damp leaves and grass.

Faye was waiting outside her house as Gwyn pulled up. Her hair had grown slightly longer and she had lost a lot of weight. She waved as Gwyn got out of the car and rushed down the steps to meet her.

"I thought you'd never get here!" Faye laughed as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Calm down Faye." Gwyn smiled brightly.

"Where's my hug?" Someone drawled from the porch.

"Anthony." Faye pretended to be shocked.

Gwyn rushed up the steps and hugged Anthony tightly. He had really helped her picking her up from the therapists and telling her everything he was doing. He had been the most 'normal' out of everyone.

Faye and Gwyn raced up to her room and sprawled out on the king sized bed. They laid back talking about random things and listened to some music. Until Faye brought up a topic that had to be talked about some day. Boys.

"Gwyn, do you think it's to soon for me to start dating again. I mean I always said that I would never date again I think he would've wanted that." Faye whispered.

"No, he would've wanted you to be happy and to move on. Why? Who's the guy?" Gwyn replied excitedly.

"Dylan, you know Gwyn I think my brother likes you." Faye said slyly.

"Anthony and I are just good friends Faye. Anyway I don't think I am sane enough for him." Gwyn smiled.

"I think it would be good for you. For us all to move on. But I can understand why you wouldn't want my brother." Faye laughed.

"I know it's just really hard to get over ..." Gwyn sighed.

"I know I felt the same way about Luke as you did about Boyd." Faye rolled onto her side. " I know it's difficult."

Gwyn's face drained and she turned her head away guiltily. She hadn't been thinking about Boyd she hadn't thought about him at all. It made her hate herself that she hadn't cried since that he was dead. She just hoped Faye wouldn't notice that she was thinking of HIM again.

"You're thinking of him again aren't you?" Faye said sadly. "I know it's not your fault he made you feel that way about him. I hate him."

"He's not…"Gwyn tried to start.

"No Gwyn, not again, please. He killed my boyfriend all my friends and he almost killed you. I don't think he has anything that is remotely human inside him." Faye said rather angrily. "I know you have got Stockholm Syndrome but I don't want to talk about him being misunderstood."

"It isn't Stockholm Syndrome Faye. I'm not crazy." Gwyn snapped.

"Gwyn I never said you were crazy. I didn't mean it like that." Faye placed a hand on Gwyn's shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand anyway." Gwyn got up. "You never really did understand me."

Faye looked like someone had just hit her in the face. Gwyn realized how harsh she had been but she really didn't care at that point. Storming back to her car Gwyn knew where she was going.


	18. Return

_**AN: Sorry this has taken so long and it is so little but coursework has been keeping me from writing. Only two more chapters left, if I don't accidentally overwrite the stuff I have already thought of. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews I hope you enjoy this little chapter and it does not disappoint XD **_

Leaves crunched under Gwyn's boots as she walked away from her car, it had taken a good fifteen hours to get back. Every so often she had stopped and debated going home.

It hadn't changed one bit, the cabins were untouched, no police lines and no sign that any murders had taken place there. It was commonly quiet with an odd chirp here or there from birds or other animals. No sign of Jason.

Pulling her jacket and scarf tightly around herself she started slowly towards the cabins. Her hair was whipped about her face by a cool breeze. Tucking the loose hair under her hat, a shiver ran up Gwyn's spine a familiar, foreboding silence surrounded her.

_15 hours before_

_It was silent, none else was in the empty street. Gwyn stood twiddling the phone cord. Three times she had tried to phone Faye to apologize. The ringing seemed to go on for a lifetime, until a answer message came on at the end. _

_Slamming the phone down Gwyn shuffled back to the car. Moving her hands across the steering wheel she was choosing what to do, be smart and safe and go home or carry on to the lake. The car rumbled and groaned as she pulled out onto the road. She was going to miss Faye. _

The pier creaked as she stepped out onto it's deceptive wooden planks. Half was submerged under water and nearly all was tinged with green slime of decay. The water reflected the autumn sun into her eyes and she peered around nervously.

Walking on, hoping for him to see her , she managed to shamble to the end of the pier. Looking around she noticed how derelict the camp looked, no police tape or anything to suggest a killer lurked in the woods. It was if the town just ignored him hoping he would just fade away if they didn't bother him. The stories were the only warning of him and yet he managed to keep coming back and killing with barely any resistance.

There was a loud creak, Gwyn looked around sharply slipping on green slime, her legs came out from under her. Crack. Darkness. Everything was cold. Dark blue. No air. Lungs burning. Kicking around terrified the water completely submerged her. Trying to get to the surface her heavy clothes dragged her down .

Swallowing water she panicked kicking out wildly to break the surface. Her throat tightened. She kicked harder. Suddenly she broke the surface spluttering. Gripping on to the side of the pier she hauled herself onto it lying, gasping for breath.

Staggering back to her car Gwyn scanned around the cabins her eyes wide with terror. Gripping onto the car handle Gwyn spluttered as water gushed from her mouth. Sliding down the metallic doors she felt all energy drain from her and coldness set into the drenched clothes.

This place had a mind of its own, she was sure of it. Anyone and everyone was its enemy and Jason was just its vessel. Gwyn whimpered at her own thoughts, frustrated by how stupid she had been. What was the point he'd just kill her without a thought.

The sun had gone, behind a cloud or setting behind the trees, Gwyn didn't care. Resting her head against her knees she suddenly felt anxious, twilight had set and shadows appeared everywhere around. Crying Gwyn wished to be anywhere but here again. Her obsession with her monster would now be her death.

CRUNCH.

Gwyn pulled herself up and peeked through her car windows tentatively .

Jason.


	19. The End

**AN: Last chapter eek I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry I took an age to write it but I didn't want to finish it. That and I have been doing exams and all sorts of stuff but I am sorry for not writing it sooner. Thank you to everyone who supported the story and wrote reviews and all, I am glad you all have enjoyed it (and if you haven't enjoyed it thank you for reading anyway). :)**

Silence. Gwyn stared at Jason taking in his morbid form. Slipping onto the ground she clenched the grass beneath her in pain. Her chest tightened as lake water gushed from her mouth and nose.

Instantly she was hauled up into the air then smashed into her car. Agony coursed through her body as he pinned her against the cool metal. His hands tightened on her arms and waist as he pulled her to him.

For a moment she thought she could see something flicker in his eyes. Some sort of emotion that hadn't been pushed to the back of this monsters being. Then it was gone and she was flung into a hedge.

Rolling onto her back Gwyn stared up into the trees. Thud, thud, thud. She couldn't bare to look at him she just felt his shadow loom over her.

Crack.

His boot smashed into her ribs. Gasping for air she reached out and grabbed his leg.

"Jason!" The girl croaked pitifully. "Please…stop."

Jason shook the weak arm off his leg violently, fracturing the hand with an audible crunch as he stepped on it. Screaming in agony he dragged the girl across to the old cabins. He dropped the piteous form at the bottom of steps unceremoniously.

The sun was just about to disappear behind the trees when Jason slumped down next to the girl. Picking her up in his arms he cradled her terrified body gently. She slipped in and out of consciousness eyes fluttering widely to watch the monster.

He wiped the blood on her face before nuzzling his masked face into her neck. He hated the girl with a new found passion. Yet for once he was remorseful, her face was drained of life and colour, he was almost forgiving when he saw her.

Numb with pain Gwyn tried to push the behemoth away weakly. She tried to forget her obsession finding a void emotion between pity and hate. Jason's grip tightened on her and pain tore through her body. Screeching she glared at him with cold angry eyes. Grabbing her leg he squeezed it harshly until he felt a satisfying snap.

Jason felt the girl's claw like grip on his coat as he broke her leg. He hadn't liked the way she looked at him. She was howling with pain holding onto him like he was the only thing that mattered. Sobbing into his chest with no where to go, she was dependant on him. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"Jason…" Gwyn sobbed as he lifted her up.

Carrying her delicate form into the cabin he studied her face. Those wide eyes all red from crying, a swollen lip and bruises. Slightly ashamed he looked away from her. He was slowly starting to feel those feelings again. His temper was dwindling around her. With every shudder and sob that she made he felt it himself torn between his temper and his …feelings.

He placed her on the bed and gently moved the wet strands of hair from her face. She shivered relentlessly her damp clothes clinging to her form. Peeling her red coat from her he shuddered as he touched her skin. Stepping back he quickly pulled the dusty blankets over her.

Sneezing and spluttering Gwyn tried to sit up but failed. Suddenly she was propped up on pillows with Jason's help and just sat thinking broodingly as he lit a fire. The pain was subsiding into an aching numbness as he sat next to her.

" I…I didn't…" Gwyn stumbled looking for something to say.

Jason covered the girls mouth with one hand and slowly removed his mask. Gwyn watched stupefied as the mask came off . Why was he taking off his mask? He placed it on the floor next to the bed and just looked at her his hand still over her mouth.

Gwyn tried to turn her face away from his face, it was so cold and unforgiving. The giant hand over her mouth suddenly forced her to face him. His eyes were full of anger and…hurt.

She remembered the first time he had unmasked himself, how different it had been. It had been friendly an almost trusting moment now it was accusing. Sighing Gwyn tried to look at him without anger, hate or pity and felt herself being sucked into his eyes.

Jason saw the look inside the girl's eyes change instead of anger there was something new. He felt her left hand move hesitantly trying to touch his face. Leaning forward he let her stroke his face softly.

After the months of feeling crazy Gwyn finally felt sane. After the pain he had just caused her she felt content. It was insane to feel that he had been gentle with her in his temper, after all she suspected a fractured right hand and a broken leg. She wasn't dead yet though. And now he was attentive, keeping her warm and wiping the dirt and blood from her face, neck and arms.

Gwyn pulled Jason to her suddenly anxiously trying to embrace him. She had to show him now that she needed him. The need to get out of the bed was a strong one. She could feel the shadow of apprehension over her. He needed to save her from it.

Jason didn't know what to do at first. She was embracing him almost lovingly yet her face was wet with tears. Wiping her face gently she suddenly looked up at him with a sad smile. Pulling her gently onto his lap he let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jason." She whimpered.

Jason laid her back onto the bed slowly unsure how to take this new revelation. His unmasked face so close to hers. She wound her arms around his neck suddenly and pulled him closer. A faint sound escaped Jason as she placed her lips against his face.

Gwyn felt him tense when he finally realised she had just kissed his face. Preparing herself for his anger she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't expect him to mimic her gentle caress. His deformed lips hesitantly brushed her cheek. Encouraged by this Gwyn kissed his lips.

It was quite a chaste kiss but it was true. Jason felt the soft pink lips on his for just a moment and then they were gone. But it was so much for him, too much. The only kiss he had experienced was his mothers but this one was different and every emotion behind it was frightening.

Gwyn was disappointed by Jason's reluctance to kiss her back. Until she saw the terror in his eyes and she understood. Taking his hand she laid back and closed her eyes. She felt him lay beside her.

"…Love you Jason." Gwyn whispered quietly.

She felt his arms wrap around her although her body ached she enjoyed his embrace. feeling him nuzzle his face into her hair, finally happy, she allowed the darkness to envelop her.

~x~

Jason woke feeling contented, was it right for him to be looking forward to the future? Sitting he gazed at the beauty sleeping next to him. He explored her face with his fingers gently, tracing her lips with extra interest.

Her breathing was slow her chest barely rising as she breathed.

He would have to leave his girl and take care of everything. No one would steal her from him again. Standing he gently caressed her face one last time before leaving the cabin. Making sure she couldn't leave again he slashed her tyres and jammed the door of the cabin.

Safe and secure, he would be back soon to her.

~x~

A few hours later Jason's heart raced the closer he got to the cabin. In a few moments he could hold her and she could tell him she loved him.

The moment he saw her still form still laying on the bed he knew something was wrong. He rushed to her side placing his hand to her pale face, it was cold. Her chest wasn't moving at all. Panicking Jason pulled her to him, shaking her slightly as if that would wake her.

Gone. She was gone. Just like that.

Jason laid her back onto the bed. Something trickled down his face, something wet. He traced her face lightly finally resting his fingers on her soft pink lips. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers.

Reluctantly he picked her up and carried her down to the lake. She was gone he couldn't keep her like he had kept his mother. He didn't want to bury he had been there it wasn't nice. At least the water was clean and pure. It was a place they would now be both bonded to.

Slowly walking out onto the broken dock that creaked loudly under him . As he reached the end he held the girl tightly to him studying her face trying to capture her image in his mind forever. Kneeling down he lowered her body into the water, letting go he watched as she sank down into the darkness.

Reluctantly he stalked back to the cabin. For hours he just sat on the bed holding onto her coat his face stained with unwelcome tears. Then as if on queue he heard the sound of a car pulling up next to the cabin.

"Gwyn! Gwyn!" A male and female voice anxiously called in harmony .

Jason looked up angrily gripping the coat so furiously that he tore it in two. He snatched the mask off the floor, wiped his face and strapped it on. Eyes void of emotion the monster rose ready to satisfy his blood lust. Leaving the torn red coat on the bed.

Fin

**AN: Sorry if you didn't like the ending but I couldn't see it ending well from the start. I hope I made it believable on the romance side. Also if your wondering how she died I can give you a multiple list of possibilities from not being taken to a hospital after the injuries she suffered. And I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes as well. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and thank you so much for reading. Love Lyra x**


End file.
